Dulce Vanellope
by sidek
Summary: Un gran cambio le ha sucedido a Vanellope, al principio tiene miedo, pero ¿ahora le gustará?
1. Un Nuevo e Intrigante Cambio

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a éste fic, ADVIERTO QUE ES DE CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES Y RECOMIENDO DISCRECIÓN AL MOMENTO DE LEERLO, DE MODO QUE AQUEL QUE PASE DEL TÍTULO ES CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE ESTÁ LEYENDO.

De momento creo que es fácil distinguir la narración de los guiones así que hasta que sea necesario haré una mención de cómo interpretar la lectura, ojalá les guste, si a algún concepto no lo entienden pueden buscar con san Google como los "shimapan", (les gustarán especialmente si buscan cosplayers usándolos *~* ) y recuerden que si lo leen es porque ya saben de qué trata c:

Capítulo 1.

Un nuevo e intrigante cambio.

Después de la gran movida con el descubrimiento de King Candy como Turbo y reconocer a Vanellope Von Schweetz como la auténtica reina de todo Sugar Rush; las cosas terminaron en una absoluta tranquilidad, al menos para todos menos para Vanellope, a ella fue a quien más pronto afectaron tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo; ¿cómo podría asimilar tantas cosas una mente tan infantil e inmadura atrapada en unos y ceros por la eternidad cibernética? Eso es algo que desearía adivinar cualquiera, menos ella según como pintan las cosas, y es que en la primer semana de tales sucesos la pequeñita echaba de menos la aventura y siempre terminaba con su entrañable amigo Ralph en la mente. Era como si una bandera clavada en su mente con el nombre "RALPH" grabado en ella hubiese sido estacada tras todo lo que pasaron anteriormente.

El caso es que su reino estaba puesto de cabeza por culpa de ella todos daban cuenta de que su administración estaba por la calle de la amargura. Usando la clave de Konami tal cual hacía Turbo, modificaba el código de Sugar Rush y dejaba entrar a cualquiera que se topara con la entrada al juego, era como un faro en la obscuridad y siempre que pasaba algo malo o se aproximara el peligro al reino azucarado llegaban Ralph y sus amigos a salvar el día. Alguna ocasión incluso el Doctor Huevín tuvo que sobrevolar cerca del castillo para defenderlo de los crueles soldados nazis llegados de su lejano Metal Slug; por si fuera poco, un parche en Sugar Rush permitía accesar a la red para partidas online y se crearon sistemas de estadísticas donde cada jugador podía conocer sus triunfos en Sugar Rush y competir con otros usuarios, ya sea desde una sala arcade como esta o incluso una copia instalada en PC. Sugar Rush al ser un juego reciente y exitosamente adictivo, fue extendido a esas modalidades y a muchas plataformas por parte de sus desarrolladores. Todo eso atraía a cualquier cosa que navegase por la vasta e infinita red y que burlase la seguridad de la plataforma en la nube. Félix quien reparaba el reino aunque terminaba casi muerto de cansancio jamás mostró disgusto en ayudar a Vanellope en sus metidas de pata. Todo esto lo hacía ella con un fin, volver a ver a Ralph. Tierna e inocente, podría dejar caer todo su reino por seguirle la pista a quien por primera vez creyó en ella. Cuando todos estaban reunidos Vanellope no cabía en sí misma de felicidad, todos se ponían al tanto de lo que hacían, recordaban viejas anécdotas y compartían el tiempo, pero Vanellope siempre reservaba un pedazo de tiempo y felicidad para su amiguísimo Ralph. Pero la felicidad duraba poco, todos tenían que regresar a sus juegos o podrían ser clausurados para siempre y ella sabía que no podría oponerse a ello. Tras despedirse de todos sentía un horrible vacío en su corazón, pasaba horas llorando, pero siempre le animaba que habría una próxima vez en el futuro.

Soportó valiente ocho meses hasta que no soportó y corrió a modificar nuevamente el código.

- ¿Pero qué estoy esperando? -

Se dijo llena de ánimos, esta vez quería que fuera por siempre, y que cualquiera que quisiera entrar a Sugar Rush e incluso quedarse pudiese hacerlo hasta que quisiera, sin embargo al desaparecer de su juego ése alguien podría nunca volver a su juego, pues si alguien notase su ausencia significaría el fin para su juego, tal como pudo suceder con el juego de Ralph y Félix.

Sin embargo, para ello Vanellope ya tenía un gran plan bajo la manga. Sólo necesitaba hacer una imagen virtual completa de Sugar Rush, que sería la que los clientes del arcade jugarían, mientras que el original Sugar Rush se correría paralelamente y sería modificado para estar siempre abierto, tal como quería Vanellope, así Ralph y todos podrían llegar a visitar al menos cuando el arcade cerrara, Sugar Rush se convertiría en el punto de encuentro para todos.

El plan entró en acción y con sumo cuidado hizo la partición correspondiente para la imagen virtual intacta de Sugar Rush, luego hizo abierto a cualquiera el auténtico Sugar Rush, sin embargo después de ello al intentar hacer una clase de barrera para intrusos, la consola virtual revirtió el cambio y quedó completamente expuesto Sugar Rush.

-¡No!, rayos; no lo puedo dejar así. -

Vanellope no quiso darse por vencida e intentó usar un atajo usando un falso comando a través del contenido gráfico del juego.

- ¡Sólo tengo que crear la imagen de una gran puerta! Eso hará que no entre ningún malo y quedará listo. -

Estaba terminando la imagen pero de nuevo se encontró con sumas dificultades pues estaba muy dentro del código del juego, allí todo era turbio y habían muchísimas imágenes de todo lo que conformaba a Sugar Rush, desde piedras en render hasta bocetos del equipo creativo para alguna galería que jamás podría verse y planeaban que se mostraría como extra cuando alguien superara todos los niveles de Sugar Rush, avanzó otro poco en el vasto mar archivos justo cuando una imagen renderizada desconcertó a Vanellope.

- ¿Y esto?, ¿e-esa soy yo? -

La imagen era Vanellope a la edad de aproximadamente catorce años de edad, pero más que una imagen lolicon, parecía una personaje para un eroge. Tenía una apariencia encantadora, era más alta respecto a la original, y delgada, con las características de ése tipo de juegos, un pecho semi desarrollado cubierto por la misma sudadera pero mucho más ajustada y caderas anchas con la misma falda pero muy corta y levantada como un tutú.

- ¡Oigan, eso es muy corto! -

Se inclinó para ver más de cerca y se sonrojó al notar que llevaba puesta una shimapan de franjas blancas y de color verde claro como el de sus medias como ropa interior, que lucía algo ajustada marcando sus glúteos y la entrepierna solo un poco. Más abajo las medias eran del mismo diseño y colores salvo el tamaño, le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas; su rostro mostraba una gran diferencia ya que era un tanto más alargado y la nariz con forma de botón cambió por una más fina y linda junto con sus ojos, aún grandes pero no tan exagerados como de pequeña. Sus mejillas se mantenían con el tono rosado y en general se seguía manteniendo un aspecto infantil en su rostro. Su cabello permanecía casi intacto aunque dá la impresión de ser un poco más largo mientras que mantiene el mismo brillo. Ella ignoraba por completo que una regla de oro en la programación es no desechar nada, "todo puede servir", y es por eso que al igual que aquel nivel extra inconcluso en el que se refugiaba en el exilio, los programadores escondieron este mar de imágenes, algunas de más niveles extras y mini juegos así como otros archivos no pertenecientes al contenido gráfico del juego que le resultaban indescifrables. Seguramente alguien dejó esa imagen por error y se olvidó de borrarla.

Después del encuentro tomó su archivo que contenía la puerta, pero al intentar insertarlo al código, esa puerta que serviría para evitar el paso a extraños, irónicamente hizo que todo el contenido gráfico sin usarse se sobrescribiera en el original, repentinamente sin aviso miles de archivos se agolpaban frente a sus ojos sobrescribiéndose en Sugar Rush sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?, no puedo revertir los cambios! -

Todo se tornó en un violento tornado de archivos, luego se sumaron otros indistinguibles que comenzaron a formar errores; entre todo el caos Vanellope colapsó cayendo inconsciente, siendo parte del juego también sufriría errores junto con todo el reino de Sugar Rush.

Al recuperar el sentido y con una fuerte jaqueca misteriosamente despertó en su habitación del castillo.

- Duughh,... Que mal sueño tuve... ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó? -

Aturdida se levantó y tambaleante caminó al baño, se refrescó la cara y al levantar la cabeza y mirarse en el espejo ya era alguien diferente.

- ¡AAAAAHH! ¡¿Qué me pasó?!... No puedo creerlo, ¡¿y ésta voz?! No no, ¡n-no es posible! -.

Apenas entonces fue que notó que su apariencia cambió al sobrescribirse la imagen anterior en la original de Vanellope e incluso su voz se suavizó como la de una adolescente, aterrada no podía dejar de mirar y tocarse el cuerpo buscando una respuesta al grave error, sin embargo al poco rato cayó desmayada tras la histeria.

Al despertar se quitó toda la ropa, tomó de un tirón la sudadera y la lanzó al suelo, contempló detenidamente su nuevo cuerpo, cada duna del pecho hacia el delgado abdomen, llegando el minúsculo ombligo, se sentó y levantó una a una cada pierna para quitarse las medias, suavemente acarició ambas, desde los dedos del pie, los pequeños tobillos subiendo a las rodillas y tomando sus suaves muslos; se miró por un largo rato, se tocó el pecho y los pezones que jamás imaginó que cambiarían al crecer.

- Esto es tan extraño, no me puede estar pasando, ahora tengo esto... –

Miró hacia la ropa amontonada y comenzó a hurgar, tomó las medias y las botó lejos, tomó las panties de franjas y las miró con pudor, se olvidó de ellas y se dio cuenta que usaba un brassier de tamaño pequeño, lo levantó con una mano mientras miraba aterrada.

- ¿Y esto qué será? -

Confundida miró de nuevo las panties, luego se tocó el trasero y notó un aumento de tamaño, después deslizó la mano por la suave piel tocándose el culo, luego fue hacia la entrepierna y sintió la carnosa parte exterior de la vulva y al rozar la piel sobre su clítoris soltó un ahogado gemido.

- ¡Aigh! –

Sintió una enorme excitación y se sintió avergonzada, teniendo deseos de seguir tocándose acercó de nuevo los dedos que se humedecieron al contacto, sin meterlos dentro hizo movimientos circulares presionando contra la suave piel que con la fricción se tornó de un tono rosado intenso, y se escuchaba el sonido como cuando alguien camina descalzo sobre agua; unos minutos después los movimientos fueron más frenéticos mientras que todo su cuerpo brillaba debido a la transpiración y el agitamiento pero no soportó sensaciones así de fuertes y placenteras, sintió que "orinaría" de un segundo a otro y estiró rápido la mano tomando las panties para detener el líquido, al primer contacto gimió con fuerza y se vino empapando completamente su calzoncillo, incluso el olor tan sexy de sus líquidos le hizo seguir viniéndose, el orgasmo la tiró al suelo y empinada siguió frotándose haciendo que los gemidos de placer aumentaran conforme llegaba al clímax, se le vino Ralph a la mente y llena de vergüenza se detuvo de inmediato, apenada decidió que tenía que tomar un baño ya que estaba completamente mojada como su ropa interior, sus pezones rosados y pequeños se empezaron a levantar pero Vanellope prefirió no seguir descubriendo su nuevo cuerpo, tenía miedo y quería revertir su apariencia. De un momento a otro se preguntó qué pensaría Ralph de haberla visto, suspirando se dijo a sí misma

- Eso se ha sentido muy bien, jamás había sentido algo parecido -

Después del baño se acostó desnuda, despampanante, su piel con un leve tono rosado llenaba de ternura la postal, y de un momento a otro cayó en un profundo sueño. Pero ella olvidó por completo que mientras descansaba toda clase de peligros se sentían atraídos a ella y sin ninguna protección Sugar Rush junto con Vanellope corrían terribles riesgos.


	2. Nuevo Reino

Capítulo 2

Nuevo reino.

Luego de un largo descanso, Vanellope despertó con más energías pero con mucha hambre, se frotó los ojos y se giró al otro lado del cuerpo en posición semi fetal. Parpadeando cada tres segundos lastimada por el brillo del amanecer inundando su habitación. Se recargó sobre su espalda con las manos bajo la nuca, usando las piernas para destaparse recorrió las sábanas de algodón de dulce de la cama, en la que abundaba el color rosa, incluso el cuerpo desnudo de Vanellope radiaba un tono rosa más pálido del resto, con la mirada pensativa quedó viendo hacia el techo sin apuntar a ningún sitio con la vista para después dar un largo bostezo.

-¡Huuuaaaaaaaaghh! Que rico he dormido -

Mientras estiraba los brazos y flexionaba la pierna izquierda hasta el límite, sintió el muslo rozar con la entrepierna y como un flechazo recordó lo que pasó el día anterior dentro del baño de su habitación.

- Lo estaba olvidando, no tengo ropa limpia. Veamos que hay por aquí, si no atraparé un resfriado -

De un solo impulso se sentó en la cama y ya con las energías renovadas comenzó a fijarse en qué cambió de su castillo a causa del mar de fallas, pero para gusto suyo todo parecía estar en orden salvo por unos cuantos muebles movidos de lugar pero sin importancia.

- A ver, a ver, quiero saber qué puedo ponerme -

Plantó sus desnudos pies en el piso, se apoyó con las manos en la cama y se levantó para buscar ropa limpia. Se acercó al gran guardarropa, cubría casi todo un muro de la habitación.

- ¡Eso sí es digno de una reina! -

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar nuevas prendas íntimas, buscó en algunos cajones y en su tercer intento encontró lo que buscaba. Era una colección de calzones bastante considerable que se extendía dos cajones más abajo; todos muy bonitos y coloridos, encajes de todo tipo y telas desde algodón hasta de chicle parecido al Taffy, que por supuesto parecía una opción muy incómoda a los ojos de Vanellope, se decidió por tomar unos amarillos sin adorno alguno, unos púrpura pálido con animal print de gomitas de dulce y unos azul pastel con textura sedosa y brillante con un encaje muy trabajado. Los lanzó a la cama y luego buscó algunas calcetas.

- Hmmm algo lindo que combine con el resto -

Tomó unas medias de gris oscuro muy brillantes con olor a chocolate, unas calcetas de rayas horizontales verde claro y fuerte paralelas de algodón, luego abrió las puertas del gigantesco ropero que para su gran sorpresa tenía dos niveles.

- ¡Wow!, todo está lleno de ropa tan coqueta; es un sueño -

Decidió saltarse la parte del brassier ya que era algo nuevo para ella y se sentía menos incómoda sin sin nada puesto.

- Ya es demasiado incómodo tener volumen en los pechos de un día para otro, jajaja -

Entonces tomó una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y líneas de bordes junto con el cuello de color rosa clavel y una pequeña falda azul medio y pálido con olanes discretos; entonces lanzó las medias y calcetas junto con la camisa y falda a la cama y se acercó un paso hacia sus diferentes opciones para elegir la mejor combinación mientras se erguía en señal de concentración.

- Hmmm, ¡toda me gusta! -

Su habitación permanecía silenciosa esperando a su decisión, la luz del exterior entraba por las amplias ventanas sin cansancio alguno y justo allí el angelical cuerpo desnudo de Vanellope radiaba ése hermoso brillo lleno de vida, era hermosa y simpática a la vista; un tierno manjar para cualquiera afortunado de mirar.

~ ¿Y si los demás me vieran?, ¿qué pensarían los que me conocen como siempre he sido?... ¿Qué dirá Ralph si me ve así?... ~

Agitó la cabeza hacia los lados para desaparecer esos pensamientos por un momento y sus mejillas se pusieron más rosadas de lo normal, rápidamente tomó las panties azules brillante con encaje y al subírselas y soltarlas el resorte hizo un sonido contra su piel como las ligas.

~ Éste calzoncito también está pequeño y se me ajusta mucho ~

Tomó las medias grises oscuro y se las puso, al soltar hicieron el mismo sonido los resortes; en la pared izquierda había un espejo del suelo a la mitad de altura de su habitación que era bastante alta como es de esperarse siendo de un gran castillo, pero su tamaño era suficiente para verse por completo y sobrepasaba aún su altura por algunas decenas de centímetros. Era perfecto así que se acercó a contemplarse, se giró para mirar sus espaldas y parte del perfil, fijándose sobre todo del cambio en el pecho que tanto le había preocupado anteriormente.

- Tengo que admitir que este cuerpo es muy bonito, mira esa retaguardia; podría acostumbrarme y aceptar estos cambios - Se dijo sonriente mientras seguía mirando los detalles de cada curva en su esbelto cuerpo.

Regresó a la cama, se puso la falda y luego la camisa blanca y cuello rosa clavel. Al volverse a ver en el espejo contempló la enorme belleza, ternura e inocencia que radiaba su ser; mientras que la ropa era muy acorde para envolver tan delicada figura angelical. De verdad parecía que hubiera saltado años con toda naturaleza y aumentado belleza camino a una señorita pero aún siendo sólo una tierna niña. Para mantener un poco su imagen como en el pasado usó los mismos pequeños caramelos y lunetas que adornaban su cabello; encontrarlos fue fácil en una habitación hecha de pura confitería. De nuevo se giró para mirarse desde todos los ángulos y notó de nuevo la pequeñez de la falda.

~ Mis glúteos están levantados y grandes de tal forma que en el trasero se levanta un poco la falda ya de por sí corta, si me inclino un poco hacia enfrente se verá el resto ~. Pensó ruborizada.

Sus muslos también eran un exquisito espectáculo, eran completamente lisos y hermosos con un grosor que le sentaba genial además de no distorsionar su delgada apariencia. Su dulce rostro mostraba una inocente pureza, y por supuesto; su corazón y sentido de la vida permanecían intactos, pero como resultado del cambio ya no siente la necesidad de usar su característico humor perverso y aunque sigue teniendo en todo lo que ha pasado no lo ha necesitado; tal vez se podría decir que consiguió un poco de madurez y cautela en cuanto sus acciones. Como todas las niñas que van creciendo el pudor debe estar comenzando a hacerse presente en su mente.

- ¡Muero de hambre! - Diciendo esto su estómago gruñía contra su voluntad.

No sabía que esperarse pasando la puerta de su habitación, caminó hasta terminar frente a la puerta y dudosa aún puso la mano sobre el cerrojo de la puerta.

- Vamos Vany, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? - Se susurraba cuidando no ser escuchada, abrió la puerta por fin y lo primero que vio fue dos guardias Oreo a cada extremo casi junto a la puerta y por primera vez se preguntó si tenían ojos para verla.

~ Tal vez no puedan ver, o en su realidad yo siempre he sido como ahora, eso significa que a ellos también los afectó el accidente ~

Frente a ella el pequeño pasillo terminaba en unas escaleras curvadas. Fingiendo que todo era normal siguió su camino para no levantar sospechas aunque todo parecía estar en su sitio.

Al bajar hacia el pasillo principal del castillo cruzó el mismo para ir al gran comedor donde habían más guardias Oreo y servidumbre, el desayuno estaba servido; el chocolate con canela delataba su aroma por su humeante vapor, junto a la taza había pan tostado glaseado y algunos bombones cubiertos de chocolate amargo y al parecer envinado por su aroma. Junto a todo esto había mazapán con trocitos de nuez y cacahuetes por supuesto.

~ Todo eso parece muy dulce para sólo ser el inicio del día... ~ Sin titubeos se sentó y levantó el pan tostado, lo probó y luego dio un sorbo de chocolate, al cabo de un rato sólo restaron los bombones envinados, pero en realidad estaba satisfecha, aun así para no parecer grosera tomó un puñado para comerlos más tarde. Al momento de levantarse algunos trabajadores del comedor levantaron los trastes de la mesa y acomodaron la silla. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada se acercó el Amargo Bill, que siguiéndole el paso la ponía al día de lo que pasaba en Sugar Rush.

- Prince..., perdón quise decir presidenta Vanellope, atravesamos una profunda crisis. Llegaron noticias de que las montañas de helado se están descongelando, al amanecer se creó un río que impide el paso a los pueblos de las montañas, no hay caminos disponibles para llegar a la región. Por otra parte en el este un residente de las costas afirma haber visto un monstruo devorando todo en su camino en el mar de yogurth y en la entrada al reino se perdió contacto con la guardia tras un ataque de cy-bugs que han comenzado a anidar en el bosque, y un montón de caza recompensas quieren secuestrarla para obtener el "dulce néctar creador" y otros más se proponen atacar cuando el reino quede indefenso. El ejército ha luchado para que ningún intruso llegue a éste castillo -

Quiso preguntar exactamente qué era el dulce néctar creador pero se delataría, entonces decidió dar fin a la crisis.

- Pide evacuar las ciudades cercanas a la entrada al reino, luego - Entonces la interrumpió Bill.

- Lo siento, están ya destruidos; sólo hay resistencia por parte del ejército pero no se dan abasto. Corrió entonces al balcón de su habitación desde donde podía verse Sugar Rush desde la altura, tal como le habían informado se veía una gran columna de humo negro que alcanzaba una enorme altura para después ser barrido por el viento hacia el este, aunque era muy lejos podía ver la gravedad del daño. Una gran explosión hizo caer un puente que cruzaba un lago entre las ciudades cercanas a la entrada de Sugar Rush y el bosque. Vanellope no podía imaginar lo grave que fue dejar sin protección a Sugar Rush, la impotencia la invadía de rabia.

- ¡Mierda¡, todo esto es por mi puta culpa, ¡no dejaré que sigan! -

De pronto del lago salió un monstruo enorme con miles de tentáculos que le abrían paso por el bosque sin ningún problema mientras se dirigía al castillo a toda velocidad soltando un espantoso rugido, Vanellope podría jurar que el rugió:

- ¡El néctar! -.

Al escuchar todos en el castillo gritaban de pánico rogando por sus vidas, al girarse a ver el terror de todos moría por saber qué era y por qué todos mataban por tenerlo.

- ¡¿Qué esperan?¡, ¡Todos prepárense para luchar! - Todos sorprendidos quedaron helados por las palabras de Vanellope, lo único seguro es que no vería su mundo ser devorado por su culpa.


End file.
